


Did the girls back home touch you like I do?

by Poutini



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Firsts, M/M, No betas we die like potatoes, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rated P for Poutini, Rimming, Tender smut, Will write porn for poutine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini
Summary: Because what we all needed was another take on the night at Stevie's apartment
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 45
Kudos: 220





	Did the girls back home touch you like I do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dameofpowellestate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameofpowellestate/gifts), [Lisamc21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/gifts).



> Welp, it happened.  
> I added a remix of "Delicate" to my pandemic spin list, and this damn lyric (changed to past tense) stuck in my damn head and I went for a damn walk at lunch, and this is what my damn brain came up with. 
> 
> This goes out to my _favourite_ Swiftie, and to someone who recently expressed a desire to have fic where one of either David or Patrick has "a big peen".

“Lock it up, David!” Patrick scolds, as he leans in for a kiss. 

David’s got a firm hold on Patrick’s jaw, and he guides him where he wants him as their lips move together softly. He tilts Patrick’s head to one side so he can mouth at the porcelain skin there, and he longs to mark it up, leave evidence that  _ David was here _ for all to see. But marks would be  _ wildly unprofessional _ . Or at least,  _ visible marks _ , David thinks as he tugs Patrick’s henley to the side, his lips affixing themselves firmly below Patrick’s collarbone, a location easily covered by any of Patrick’s blue button ups. 

David inhales deeply. Patrick’s freshly showered, with no cologne, and the nude scent David picks up as he noses back up behind Patrick’s ear drives him wild. 

“Can we take this off?” he murmurs, pressing gentle kisses down Patrick’s neck, and delighting in the goosebumps that follow in his wake. Patrick manages to hiss out a  _ yesssss _ and David tugs at the hem of the henley, taking Patrick’s undershirt with it. 

_ God _ . David’s pretty sure he’s never seen anything so beautiful than the flush spreading down Patrick’s chest coupled with the shy way Patrick is biting his lower lip, waiting for David’s appraisal. 

David runs his hands up Patrick’s sides, and over his pecs. His skin is soft. Unfairly soft for the regime of  _ Irish Spring _ and fucking  _ Aveeno _ , and David delights in how Patrick’s breath hitches as his hands roam. David’s fingers dance on Patrick’s braided belt. “How about this?” he asks, ready for a no, but  _ holy fuck _ , hoping for a yes. 

Patrick nods, repeats his consent verbally, and David tugs the belt to the side, unhooking the clasp. His deft fingers make short work of the button and zipper of Patrick’s jeans, and he pulls them down, leaving Patrick standing only in his boxers. 

His  _ tented _ boxers.

His  _ really really tented  _ boxers.

All that time spent making out, and David had wondered. Had  _ suspected _ , but he had yet to confirm what was now visually obvious. Patrick has a  _ really big  _ dick, and  _ jesus,  _ David feels like he’s won the fucking lottery. Or the  _ fucking _ lottery, depending on where you place the emphasis. His smart, kind, gorgeous, business partner also happens to be so well-endowed it makes David shudder with anticipation as he imagines lowering himself onto Patrick’s cock and Patrick using those thighs to fuck him into oblivion. But for now, this is for Patrick, and David shakes his head to restore focus. 

He traces a finger down the front of Patrick’s boxers, outlining Patrick’s erection. “What about these?” he questions. 

Patrick lets out a long exhale. “Please,” he whispers. “Please, David.”

David leans in, capturing Patrick’s lips in a bruising kiss. He wants to make this good for Patrick. So good. Whatever is happening between his own legs is of no concern right now because all that matters is that there is a  _ before  _ and an  _ after _ to create - of firsts for Patrick, and he wants nothing more than to give Patrick everything he deserves. 

He pulls Patrick’s boxers down to his ankles, and steps aside so Patrick can kick them off. And then David takes a moment to just look. And  _ wow _ . Patrick is  _ thick _ , and cut, and longer than most of David’s previous partners. He’s so, so, so hard right now, and there’s the hint of a glisten at the tip of his dick, and David resists the urge to tip forward and lick it. Instead, he pushes Patrick back towards the bed, stripping his own sweater and pants off, as they go, backing up until Patrick’s knees hit the bed and he falls backwards. 

David watches as Patrick arranges himself on the bed lengthwise, splayed out, ready for David to consume. His strong body, pale skin, jutting cock provides so much to look at. David could look all night, but Patrick interrupts his gaze with a whine and David snaps back to reality.

David crawls on the bed and perches between Patrick’s legs. He runs his hands soothingly up and down Patrick’s thighs. Leaning forward, he starts kissing Patrick’s skin, teasing close to his cock, but not quite close enough for satisfaction. He wraps one hand around the base of Patrick’s cock, and strokes lightly, earning a satisfactory groan from above. He licks up the underside, causing Patrick to jerk with sensitivity, and finally, he comes in from above, taking Patrick as deep as he can in one fell swoop. 

David wishes he could record the sound Patrick makes and play it on repeat forever. 

He bobs up and down a few times, seeking to swallow Patrick to the root, but he’s just  _ too big _ . David’s lips are also stretched, and there’s a slight ache in his jaw already. 

He lets Patrick’s cock slip from his mouth, and moves to his balls, licking a stripe up the seam between them. David can feel the tension increasing in Patrick’s body so he slows everything down to a crawl, not wanting Patrick to come quite yet. 

David sits back on his heels, once again looking at Patrick, flushed and vulnerable in front of him. With a single digit, the draws down Patrick’s perineum, brushing over his hole, and it makes Patrick gasp. 

“Has anyone ever…?” David inquires, teasing up and down across Patrick’s most private spot. 

“No,” Patrick chokes out. “No one. Never. You’re the first.”

This sends a thrill throughout David’s body. He presses a little harder against Patrick’s entrance. “Can I…?” 

Patrick’s head flops back onto the pillow. “Yes. God, yes. Please.” He throws an arm over his eyes, as though he’s embarrassed to be asking, and well, David is having none of that. He gently guides Patrick’s arm back to his side.

“Roll over,” David whispers, kissing the crease between Patrick’s thigh and hip. 

If David thought Patrick laid out and naked supine was a sight to behold, well, then Patrick prone, ass up, is a fucking  _ revelation _ . 

He can’t resist. He pulls Patrick’s cheeks apart, peeking at Patrick’s tight rosebud. He traces a dry finger over top, and it twitches, tightening, under the contact. 

David leans in, licking lightly over the sensitive tissue. Just testing. Is this something Patrick will be into? Because  _ fuck _ , David hopes so. He wants to spear his tongue and make Patrick writhe and beg and squirm underneath him. 

The moan Patrick lets out tells David that it’s a yes so far, so he licks across Patrick’s hole again, feeling him contract and loosen in response. David varies his licks, short and long, until Patrick is panting and then he takes a chance and points his tongue as he prods at the entrance, hoping to be let in. 

He can’t go far, but  _ fuck _ , the way Patrick’s body just opens up for him.  _ Blooms _ , for him. The way Patrick clearly trusts him is  _ so much _ . 

David hops off the bed for a moment, and Patrick whines in response. “Shhh, honey,” he soothes. “Just need the lube.”

He grabs the half-empty tube out of his overnight bag. Half-empty, because the last six weeks since he met Patrick, he’s jacked off and fingered himself more than he had in the last six years. 

It’s the good stuff. With horny-goatweed extract. Returning to the bed, he applies a generous amount to his index finger, bending forward to first lap at Patrick’s hole before slowly sliding a finger inside. He fucks his finger in and out a few times in sync with small licks, before pulling out and adding enough lube for two fingers. Two are better than one, and the pads of his fingers explore Patrick’s insides, finding Patrick’s prostate and applying some gentle pressure. Patrick bears down on instinct, and David just strokes the small gland gently, knowing this is a lot, and it’s new, while his tongue continues to tease at Patrick’s sensitive rim. 

Patrick starts rutting against the mattress, and David, not wanting to have to replace the sheets urges him up on his hands and knees. With his skilled tongue and fingers in Patrick’s ass, his other hand reaches around and he wraps his fingers around Patrick’s hard, and throbbing, and huge cock. With Patrick fully erect, David’s fingers don’t even reach each other, and the thought of this monster inside of him makes David so hard he aches. 

David manages to ignore his own erection, stroking, licking, fucking Patrick as his cries rise and rise and rise, echoing off the walls of Stevie’s apartment. The clenching on David’s fingers increases as Patrick gets closer to orgasm, finally coming over David’s fist with a  _ HOLY FUCK  _ and a  _ JESUS CHRIST _ and several unintelligible syllables that maybe sound like David’s name, if one interprets them loosely. 

David gentles Patrick through his orgasm, removing his fingers, and releasing his softening cock, before pulling his own boxers down to his knees, and jacking himself less than a dozen times before he’s coming on the cleft of Patrick’s ass for the first time. 

Patrick lets his chest drop to the bed, keeping anything messy from touching the sheets. He lets out a satisfied, happy sigh. The sound makes David’s heart sing, knowing he’s responsible for the sound, for Patrick’s sated smile, and boneless sag into the bed. And he can’t fucking wait for round two. 

  
  



End file.
